Nurse Valentine escapes into the world of Jet Set Radio
by Amachar928
Summary: Nurse Valentine had enough of the hassle with Marie and Peacock, so she decided to go to a place somewhere that it is easier to live the rest of her life.


One night in Cube's house, Cube was playing Skullgirls. Gum was cooking popcorn in the kitchen. Cube was playing in Peacock's story mode. Gum came over with a pan of popcorn.

"What's that game you're playing?"

"Skullgirls. It is released back in 2012 and it's still growing. Can't wait for Eliza to be released in consoles." said Cube, pressing the buttons on her joystick pad for move combinations.

"Wow, so could you please let me try?" said Gum willingly.

"Yes. After I finish the round against Parasoul." said Cube.

When the round against Parasoul was over, Gum saw the cutscene at Lab 8, seeing Dr. Avian dying and shed a tear.

"Aww, Dr. Avian died? Poor doc." said Gum sadly.

"Well, that is part of the story, so let's keep digging deeper into it." said Cube.

Then, they started to face off the clone Peacock with a different color palette and Gum won with a little luck in her hands.

"Yay! I beat that peculiar clone!" exclaimed Gum.

Now, they were at a cutscene where Peacock confronts Nurse Valentine for letting the Skullgirl in the lab.

Then, they were at a loading screen which lasted for 2 minutes and then the match begins, but this time, Nurse Valentine did not appear on the screen. The announcer said " Ladies and Gentlemen, its Showtime!" and there was a brief pause. Then, the announcer said "Ladies and Gentlemen, its Showtime!" again. But still Nurse Valentine did not appear. A sweat drop started to appear on her face. Peacock was exhausted after waiting for a long time for the nurse to show up.

Peacock walked to the left corner of the screen, and then the announcer said "Ladies and Gentle-" and it was cut off by Peacock's "Shut Up!" voice coming from her.

She dashed up to Illeum and Leduc and said "The nurse is missing! What are we going to do?" The lab children gasped, and chattered about it with each other.

"Alright, all of you, this is an emergency meeting. Nurse Valentine is missing!" said Peacock to the rest of the children.

"What are we going to do? We are so doomed!" wailed Leduc.

"Now we children will never get revenge for our old pal Dr. Avian." cried Illeum.

The children again chattered and mumbled, and Peacock finds herself in an emergency.

"Wait a minute! We can hunt her down in the entire Canopy Kingdom and fight her!" said Leduc.

"Yeah!" said Illeum.

"We children work as a team. Now, let's get to it, people!" said Peacock.

* * *

Back at Cube's house, Cube and Gum were getting confused through all of this racket about the nurse missing. Then, Gum decided to say "Bye" and went off to her house to sleep. Cube sighed in exhaustion. Then, she went back to the character select screen and then Cube was in for a surprise. She found out that Nurse Valentine was missing from the game. She turned the console and the T.V. off immediately and closed her eyes and pretended that it all was a hallucination. Then, she decided to go to bed and think of it as a dream. Then, she changed into her nightgown, and went to sleep, upstairs in her room.

Minutes later, down at the living room, the T.V. automatically turned on, and a head reached out of it, then, an arm, and another arm, and then, out came Nurse Valentine. She turned off the T.V. and quietly sighed in exhaustion. And whispered to self: "This is the last time I am in this. It's over." Then, she quietly snuck up to Cube's bedroom, and then, she quietly went into her bed without a noise and hid behind the blankets.

At morning, Cube's alarm clock went off. Then, she moves over, and feels something strange, soft, and squishy. Cube slowly lifted up the covers, and saw Nurse Valentine sleeping right next to her! She screamed, and so does Nurse Valentine as Cube fell off from the side of the bed. She closely looked up to her and said "You...are that nurse-charachter...that escaped yesterday and went here."

"Of course I am! The reason why I decided to come here is because I am tired of this. No more could I ever stand it!" exclaimed Valentine with her arms crossed.

"Um...yeah, you can stay here all you want." said Cube happily excited.

"Oh, thank you!" said Valentine as she hugged her tightly. And then, they ate breakfast together and went outside to introduce her to new friends.

Meanwhile back in the Catacombs, Marie was angry and impatient, and hovered around.

"Where is Nurse Valentine? She could be here anywhere if I could find her." said Marie. Then, she hovered over to the lab where she attacked previously. There, she saw a note, and she read it. It said:

_"Dear Marie, it was nice knowing you and doing what you were supposed to request. Now, I have a lot of things I have to take care of, and now, things are starting to get quirky, just because I left somewhere else to another world far away. So, I'll just be away for good. From my latest regards, Nurse Valentine."_

Marie showed anger in her eyes as she crumpled up the note.

"You can have your freedom, Nurse, but you are still an accomplice to me." said Marie, and she burned it, with glowing anger in her eyes.

**The End?**


End file.
